User talk:Jurass
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jurass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 15:47, September 10, 2012 Image Contributions Great job on the images for the weapons/armor articles. A lot of the pages definitely need the update. There have been a few complaints about a few images being replaced. Please only replace your images if the the current image has very little quality compared to yours. Keep up the good work. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 22:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin. Hey Thanks and sorry for replacing someones images. Im focusing now on equipment without any shot or poor offscreen.Jurass (talk) 14:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Animated Gifs Looking Good! Been trying to get a bunch up for the Mystic Knight skills that I have, but the quality doesn't come out quite like yours. Mind sharing what program you are using? Been using Adobe Premiere on my end. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Max File Size Thanks for sharing the program information. Max upload size is 10MB. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Skills Great work on the skills section. I updated Controlled Fall a little bit so it looks cleaner. I added/created a secondary infobox. Infobox label is '''DDSkills2. '''You can can consult the article for the source coding if you happen to come across a skill needing an additional infobox like Controlled Fall. Thanks for the contributions. Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for adjusting the forest set page ^^ Still getting used to the layouts here and all. Sethanye (talk) 17:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm very impressed with your contributions to the site, keep it up! I have a question though, if you want to answer, how do you get such great quality in your images? and how do you like "zoom" in on the legs and get that focus? Best regards// Solla_Manna Moving Gifs out of Infoboxes Hey Jurass, the skills section is looking excellent. You have put a great dent in cleaning up the articles. I am curious as to why you are removing the existing gifs out of the infoboxes and putting them back in though. If you are doing so to manipulate the article to gain achievement points, I ask that you refrain from doing so. It's clever, but please edit fairly :-). Thanks. Examples Stone Forest: Before - http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Stone_Forest?diff=prev&oldid=78307 After - http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Stone_Forest?diff=78308&oldid=78307 Thunder Reposte: Before - http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Riposte?diff=78737&oldid=72171 After - http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Riposte?diff=78738&oldid=78737 Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Pics Hi, I was trying to get some pics up to the pages, but the XMB thingy the PS3 uses produces low quality pictures. I know you have uploaded a great deal of high-res pics. So how do you do this? You don't use a camera do you? Thanks! AeonsLegend (talk) 00:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Images and Stat Cards Hey Jurass, The images you have added are looking great. I believe they would be a good standard for all the infoboxes. Worked on a header the last couple nights for the stat cards: Feel free to use this for for any stat cards that you wish to update into a "Gold Rarefied" status. I also noticed you added a gold icon at the top of the card, do have a transparent version of these, silver also? If you wouldn't mind I would like to add them to the stat tables. If not I'll make up some for it. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 08:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) A Query Hey Jurass! Well, dont mean to be a bother. But I was wondering if there was a torso armor called "coat of shadows". I havent stumbled across such a piece, and was hoping if you did. Thanks! A91 knightblade (talk) 11:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. =) A91 knightblade (talk) 11:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Would you please add this to the Wiki as I am not sure how to create a page for these items: "When you first go through the Fallen City there are no enemies. Entering Daimon's chamber and then exiting will cause enemies to spawn in the city, including bandits and Strigoi. '''Bloodred Crystals and Strigoi Barb '''craftng components are found here" HEY! Jurass! Thats AWESOME!... I still havent stumbled upon it! Thank you man! A91 knightblade (talk) 10:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Creating Item page HEY! Jurass! I TOTALLY understand! Didnt mean to cause you a headache, yes, sure i'll use that from now on. Heheh...gosh cant believe Im finally actually speaking with you, been doing stuff on the wiki..but didnt really message you. Man..been quite a fan of the awesome stuff you, obsidiandraconis, Aeonslegend, balong & thousandtroops did in the past. Cheers man! A91 knightblade (talk) 15:11, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Editing Assistance HEY!! Jurass! Well, I... um..didnt mean to make a mess...with these articles. Abyssal ey and this page. Originally, the "please delete this" article was called Abyssal eye, but it wasnt much...so i created the other. But i guess it didnt turn out right... I told draconis..but i dont wanna really be such a bother... I seek your aid in editing that as i dont wanna get visitors getting mixed up with the infor they read.. A91 knightblade (talk) 07:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I was just wondering how it is that you can zoom in on your feet and get such great quality pictures. Kchan14 (talk) 18:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see! Thank you very much. Kchan14 (talk) 20:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I saw your pic and was wondering what armor is the character on the right wearing? It's in this image: Quest Trappings of Evil.png Great pic by the way. :D Oh that's okay! It is a nice pic after all :3 Kchan14 (talk) 00:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) hello Friend I am new at wikia and tried to use the editor to add new weapons descriptions for Dragon Dogma Dark Arisen with no luck I wasnt able to add anything so I figured why not give the descriptions to an expert so what do you say buddy Jraa7 (talk) 03:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) if you have a Ranger pawn i can gift you the Dragon's Glaze longbow just trying to help improve the wikia weapon section Jurass!! Sorry for the late reply though. Thank you for helping me out ^_^!! A91 knightblade (talk) 14:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) A question Hi there (: Do you happen to know what armour Barroch is wearing?? It's just an anonymous user asked and I don't know. Thanks for your time, Kagekiwi (talk) 15:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Hey (: : Ah ok, no worries :D : Thanks for the reply (: Kagekiwi (talk) 16:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Image Usage Hope you don't mind, but I utilized your image from By Royal Decree III for Firedrake, as it is a excellent image for that particular article as well. Thanks! Dragon's Dogma Admin 06:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) A query Hey Jurass! Dont mean to be a bother again, but Im unsure how to create a category. If time permits, could i ask of you to teach me how to. Thank you ^_^. A91 knightblade (talk) 21:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) No worries! Hey Jurass! ^_^! Thank you for getting back to me!! A91 knightblade (talk) 21:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions for Maps Thought you might be interested in teaming up on a loot page in regards to your Midnight Helix Map It might be useful to create a whole page dedicated to loot for BBI, similar to the List of Everfall Loot page. Perhaps instead of using a list of loot in the map itself, simply listing the loot on the wikia would be better, then simply provide chest numbers on the map. That was a big issue for the List of Everfall Loot page having major mismatches between the list on the wikia and the image list. I do like how you implemented the Macabre Sculptures though. I stormed up somewhat of a format that could be used. I will finish up on the Bitterblack Isle portion, also have some maps made up (in the works) for The Fallen City, Routunda of Dread, and the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. Feel free to fill in the others as you see fit. At the moment I made it a Template:BBIList page as an example until it can be finalized with maps and formatted then perhaps adding it to the public then users can provide loot information to the chest numbers thereafter. Thanks! Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Fallen City Map You are welcome to use yours in the template. I was only about half way done on mine anyhow. Looks good. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:37, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Maps Hey Jurass, Thought i'd go ahead and list some maps I've been working on so I don't bump heads with you: *Vault of Defiled Truth *The Forgotten Hall *Sparyard of Scant Mercy *Routunda of Dread I can also do the safezones if you don't want those. I will assume you will be working on the remaining, and if there are others that you don't care to work on, let me know, and I will cover loose ends. Thanks! Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Next Map Sounds good. I will keep on working on the 4 that I listed to you earlier, been working on them slowly between other projects in RL. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 10:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Next Map Sounds good Jurass. Good work on the maps they are looking sharp. I like how you added the gathering spots, mining spots, maneater traps, etc. Your welcome to take my maps if you want. Out of town on business and will be unable to access my computer with the correct software to finish them or my ps3 to verify the loot. Probably does just make edits on the fly for the time being and work on other issues. Attributes of Armour Pics' Character Hey Jurass, I love the character you have for many of the screenshots you've uploaded; that is, the one with the long hair and the scar, not the one with very short hair. Shes in the screenshots of gear such as Direwolf Cape, Berserkin and Bone Plate Armour. I was wondering whether you could list all of the 'stats' from the character customisation screen: counting left to right, and top to bottom, what number each attribute is shown as in numbers, sliders or colour selections; including any changes to positioning where relevant. I've tried to copy by eye, but that hasn't worked; so if you have them in front of you, have them saved, or something like that, it would be great for me to have that look as 'perfected' as you have. Hope you can help, 14:05, July 1, 2014 (UTC)Wolfnandos97 Hey, unfortunately i dont remember exact parameters for this model. She was my pawn in vanilla version of game and i changed her a bit while transferring to Dark Arisen expansion. I can share current parameters for her if it helps: HEAD Hair Style 23 Face Shape 3 Eyes 27 Brows 35 Nose 4 Mouth 7 Ears 16 BODY Statue: -Height 6/9 (173.5) -Weight 2/5 (65.0) Build: -Musculature 1/5 -Bust Size 3/5 Torso 5 Arms 2 Legs 2 Posture 3/5 Stance 2/5 FEATURES Scars 3 Wrinkles 1/5 Make Up 8 Hair Color 4 Skin Color 11 Make Up Color 7 Eye Color 7 Brow Color 4 Jurass (talk) 08:39, July 2, 2014 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Thats alright, thanks for having a look anyway. I've had this other look for 5 NGs, on two separate consoles, and I've grown a little tired of it. Your character design has been to only one that I have seen that I have liked (after looking all over the Wiki, and various Dragon's Dogma websites; including the Capcom one). Regards, 12:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Wolfnandos97